Conventional shovels are used to move articles such as snow and the like. It is known that shovels can be altered in ways to provide an easier method of shovelling. Some examples of these alternate methods or devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,921 (Gutman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,090 (Bruno), U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,327 (Jurkowski et al), U.S. Pat. NO. 4,130,953 (Samuelson) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,530 (McCullough).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,090 discloses a conventional shovel which has an adjustable lever mechanism and an adjustable grip mechanism. The lever mechanism is arranged such that a user would shovel an amount of snow and then engage an end of the lever onto a ground surface and pull rearwards on the grip to lift the snow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,953 provides a shovel which is pivotally mounted on a sled which allows the shovel blade or bucket to be scraped along the ground and can be tilted upwards on the pivot for lifting of the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,327 is a wheeled shovel which has a wheel mounted on a frame adapted to fit onto a conventional handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,921 is a conventional shovel with a wheel arm extending from a handle in a perpendicular manner, the shovel is arranged to be scraped across the ground as the wheel is placed on the end of the wheel arm providing leverage for the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,530 provides a shovel with an elongate bracing member releasably attached to the handle allowing a user to use the handles as a lever for lifting the snow.
None of the above patents mentioned provide a shovel with a simple leverage portion which would allow a user to use the shovel in the conventional way or use the shovel in a novel way with a fulcrum.